Objectives: a. Psychoendocrinology of micropenis. b. Psychologic concomitants of juvenile Addison's disease. c. Developmental gender identity in five cases of adrenogenital female hermaphroditism with surgically corrected penile urethra. d. Family psychopathology in two instances of child abuse associated with reversible hyposomatotropinism (psychosocial dwarfism). c. Psychologic reaction: Prosthetic testicular implant surgery. f. Transvestism and self-castration.